marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Barone (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Black Talon | Aliases = | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ; formerly , , unidentified cult | Relatives = Odelia (grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Orleans, Louisiana | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Houngan (voodoo priest), cult leader, professional criminal, occult consultant | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = Gerry Conway; Steve Englehart; John Buscema | First = Avengers Vol 1 152 | Death = | Quotation = I've seen things, Zed... things that no living thing was meant to see... proof that life is a beautiful, wonderful, fleeting madness. I've been serving death all my life. I seen what love of death will do to a man. And I ain't spending one more day pining for its embrace. I pity anyone who does. | Speaker = Black Talon | QuoteSource = Deadpool vs. Thanos Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The second Black Talon was a professional criminal and cult leader, like the original. He resurrected Wonder Man as a zombie at the behest of the Grim Reaper and sent him to denounce the Avengers when they were presenting a new lineup and accuse the Vision of stealing his mind. When the heroes tracked Wonder Man to Black Talon, he battled the Avengers himself, and was defeated when the Scarlet Witch banished the demon Damballah that Talon had summoned to aid him . He then joined the second Lethal Legion. With the Grim Reaper and Nekra, he battled the Vision and Scarlet Witch. Under the Grim Reaper's orders, he attempted a recreation of "Simon Williams" as a zombie. With the Man-Ape, Black Talon deserted the Lethal Legion during a battle with the West Coast Avengers. Nekra learned the Black Talon's voodoo rites, and she later used them on two occasions to resurrect the Grim Reaper as a zombie. When battling She-Hulk, Black Talon formed the X-Humed from four dead mutants (Changeling, Scaleface, Living Diamond and Harry Leland), but was unable to control all of them at once; Changeling was able to break his hold long enough for She-Hulk to triumph. The Black Talon also fought Deadpool, who viciously mocked him for his chicken costume. Black Talon technically retired from supervillainy, instead becoming a secretive cocaine producer, selling to the Hood. Talon came across the Zombie (Simon Garth) carrying the zombie head of Deadpool, and offered to sell the head to Hood. When he attacked New York City with a zombie force, the Punisher supposedly killed him. Somehow Talon survived this assault and was later seen amongst the prisoners being held at Pleasant Hill by S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was among the inmates that rioted when an attack by Baron Zemo caused them to learn that S.H.I.E.L.D. had tampered with their minds, causing them to live alternate lives in an alternate reality. He was later seen attending a meeting of criminals arranged by the Hood in order to exact revenge on those responsible for Pleasant Hill. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Black Talon is a voodoo cult leader who gains his powers from the manipulation of the forces of Voodoo magic. He has the ability to create zombies and control zombies of his creation, either vocally or telepathically. However, the Black Talon cannot communicate with his zombies telepathically when they are not in his immediate vicinity. Black Talon wore a costume with the trappings of various voodoo rituals, with razor-sharp taloned gloves and boots, and a ceremonial dagger. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Necromancy Category:Voodoo Practitioners